With the advent of digital and high definition television broadcasting modern television signal processing systems are required to receive and display multiple formats of television broadcasts. Each format has unique signal qualities and is optimally processed by unique filter configurations. It is desirable for the program broadcaster to be able to switch between formats during the course of the broadcast. It is therefore necessary for the television signal processing system to be able recognize a change in broadcast format and change the filter configuration to optimally process the new format.
Changing the filter configuration during a broadcast can result in undesirable disturbances in the picture, such as video flashes, pairing in interlaced signals, loss of picture synchronization, or audio disturbances. It is advantageous to eliminate these undesirable disturbances and perform the switch in program formats smoothly so the viewer is unaware of any change.